Promise of the BlueEyes White Dragon
by Renatwo Talcmir
Summary: A song fic for Seto kaiba using Digimon tamers "Evo"


Ok this is a song-fic I've been wanting to do for awhile ^_^;  
after reading the lyrics to Digimon tamers Evolution theme "Evo"  
somehow I thought they would be fitting for Seto Kaiba.. err don't blame me if its bad XD and =flashback ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing under the night skies of Domino City,  
A mysterious figure known as Seto Kaiba stared blankly  
in the distance, his eyes glazed with intensity, staring into the night sky.  
This was often the only way he could truly  
feel at ease. The blue of the night sky reflected  
against the torment own blue eyes, sometimes his whole  
life seemed like one big mistake.  
  
Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams   
You can't ask anyone for help   
  
He closed his eyes, trying to forget it all  
but it kept haunting him, forgotten dreams  
lost hopes, but most of all his brother....  
  
Sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at   
When there's something we want to protect   
  
He still remembered all the horrible experiences   
with Gozaburo,How he had promised Mokuba  
a better life, and only given them a worse life  
then either of them could possibly imagine.  
  
  
The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain   
There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight   
The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky   
You can take off, looking for another you   
  
Seto closed his eyes again, but he couldn't  
forget all the horrible experiences with Gozoburo.   
Of lost hopes, and a promise that could never could never come true.  
But what haunted him most of all where was those eyes, those eyes that once shined  
with hope and seemed to have an unearthly loyalty,  
as if they were immune to see any flaw in him,  
and he had betrayed them. How could he ever to be worthy  
of those?  
  
Thinking of more excuses   
Will you once more put the blame on something else?  
  
He stood there shakily, he had felt he had only disappointed  
them, trying to contain himself ,he lifted his head back  
towards the clear blue sky ,it was so clear and pure,  
like those eyes. He clutched the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card  
in his hand, a stubborn tear fell on to its surface. Casting an  
eerie glow as the moonlight reflected its stain.   
  
Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate   
That we live to the fullest   
  
He stared down at the card again, But it only seemed  
to bore into his soul even more, another tear fell  
silently on to its glistening surface. "...Mokuba.. forgive me"  
Seto said to angrily himself trying to stop the memories,  
but he couldn't. The Kaiba Corp. CEO stood there   
almost in a crumpled position, an odd sight compared to usually tall, proud stature he usually held, but he had held it in for so long.   
  
Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears   
There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight   
History will change, because from now on you've vowed to have no regrets   
You can destroy the weak you and be reborn   
  
He remembered his promise, to be the person who deserved that card.  
"Big brother, hello I know Gozoburo is probably expecting you to get  
another project done ...but I drew you picture! its the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
Seto turned over the piece of neatly folded paper , He looked at the scribble of the creature, it was one of the most powerful and unstoppable of all Duel  
Monsters, and one of the most rare and elusive. "Mokuba I promise be the person to deserve this card..."Seto had   
remembered, he had promised to be the person to deserve that card. He   
looked down once more at the tear stained Blue-Eyes White Dragon   
card, Its eyes seemed to shine with ferocity, yet seemed to be loyal  
clam under the surface. A creature that almost no one could stop from doing what it pleased. Yes, he would be like that card, he may have let down Mokuba once ,but not again. He prove himself worthy of those eyes,  
no matter what got in his way, no matter how hard it was. Seto regained his  
composure and looked up at the sky, his sapphire-blue eyes grew with determination once more. "Mokuba I promise..."  
  
The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain   
There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight   
The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky   
You can take off, looking for another you. 


End file.
